1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve devices, in general, and to valve devices for sanitary engineering applications wherein valve disks are utilized, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valving devices utilizing a flat valve seat disk having through apertures for the fluid medium wherein the valve seat disk is immovably held in a valve housing and utilizing a second movable flat regulating valve disk are generally known. Such devices are, for example, shown in German Patent Specification PS No. 337,603 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,869.
In the aforementioned U.S. patent, the valve disks are mounted in a cartridge-like assembly which is particularly adapted to be mounted in a valve housing. The structure shown is not particularly well adapted for use as a replacement valve cartridge in other valve assemblies.
It would be desirable to provide a structure which would permit optimum placement of the valve disks relative to each other and may be used in existing valves such as valves which utilize an axial movable sealing cone.